


You're Not Alone

by nadiaselite



Category: Avengers (Comics), MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't know I suck at tags, Kind of insane, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Canon, The Valkyrie (Mad Max) Lives, actually really soft, but here's to hoping, but probably not because it probably won't happen, kind of an endgame fic, kind of soft, or at least leading to canon, please let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Thor abandons the Avengers to go after Thanos by himself because he feels like he has nothing else to lose.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WEIRD SPACING IT WAS ACTING WEIRD AND I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I'LL TRY TO FIX IT AGAIN LATER. IT WAS EITHER SUPER SPACED OR ONE BIG BLOB OF TEXT. I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE. 
> 
> Also look I've never written anything for the Marvel movies because personally I feel like I suck at it and I'm just like scared of writing something that like everyone hates and makes fun of. But I've been going through Thor depression hours and really I want to write more for him and Valkyrie and hopefully Carol as well? I don't know if you like it let me know and if you have any suggestions or anything specific you want me to write then please let me know. I would love to get some good feedback.

Thor stared at Thanos from a distance. There was no plan, no backup, no real clue what was going to happen but he didn’t give a damn. Every single thing that had meant anything to him in this universe was gone. He had no one left to call his own. He had no home. He had nothing. He lost everything, everyone. If this was the end of Thor Odinson then he’d be okay with that. Because at least he’d go down fighting. He’d go down fighting for his family, his people, his home, and whatever was left of humanity.  
Maybe this was the death he deserved. Alone at the hands of the same wretched man who took the last few good things he had left and torn it to shreds. He deserved this for being the only person who could have prevented it but not following through. He had failed all of humanity.

  
He couldn’t help but laugh. Laugh at how pathetic he was. At how pathetic his life was. What was there to live for anymore? There was no way they’d bring any of them back. And there was definitely no way that he’d ever be able to live in a world where Asgardians didn’t exist. He’d worked too hard to have lost it all at the snap of someone’s fingers.  
Tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to cry, but he just couldn’t anymore. He’d cried enough. It wasn’t going to change anything and he had to accept that. It was time to make his move. It was time to do what he couldn't do before.

  
Thor stepped into the small village filled with people only a few paces away from Thanos. He picked up his speed completely ignoring the gaping looks from bystanders who merely recognized him as an Avenger.

  
Some world heroes they were.

  
Just as he was a few feet away from him he felt a tug at his wrist strong enough to pull him into a small alley. Followed by a slap across his cheek snapping him back to reality. It took him a few minutes before he could fully comprehend what had happened.  
It was her.

  
She stared up at him through her long dark lashes, her eyebrows drawn together forming that small wrinkle above her nose that he’d come to admire. Her long dark hair that normally remained in a ponytail was down, framing her face like an antique painting. The sun-kissed her brown skin highlighting her golden eyes. And suddenly he felt like his entire world had shifted back to where it needed to be.

  
He was not alone. Not anymore.

  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She pressed her arm into his chest holding him in place. Even being significantly shorter than he was he could never fight her back. She was much stronger than she leads on to be. “You’re going to go after him and do what exactly?”

  
Thor couldn’t focus on the words coming out of her mouth. He was too in shock by the fact that she was alive. Not only after the snap but after the attack on what was left of Asgard and its people. But he should have known better she was too stubborn to die. Having her by his side maybe there was hope yet.

  
“Well?” She was talking to him like an angry wife yelling at her husband for spending all their money on a new car. Her arms folded across her chest, her foot tapping and all.

  
It was clear this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, he was too deranged to understand right now. So, instead, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled back into the street nearly dragging him behind her.

  
Soon enough they ended up in a small hideaway a short distance from the village carefully placed between the mountains. Thor stared up at the armor hanging at the top of the mountain, his anger resurfacing. He hung his armor at the top of the mountain as if to show off to the world that he'd done some great deed and it made Thor want to kill him now more than ever. But having Valkyrie there with him brought him out of his insanity. They needed a plan and they needed one fast. It felt like the longer they waited the worse things would get.

  
Valkyrie began pacing back and forth waving her hands in the air with frustration. There were so many thoughts running through her head. Had she not gotten to Earth when she did he could have been dead. Thor would have been dead and Asgard would be even more doomed than it already was. “Are you stupid? I mean you must be stupid. You think some Lord of Thunder can take out the same man who took out half of humanity?”

  
He felt a ringing in his ear as he watched her pace back and forth. Her lips were moving, but he couldn’t focus on a single word she was saying. There were too many images resurfacing. Past, present, and future. It was like everything was hitting him at once. His chest began to tighten and his stomach quickly turning into knots. The air was just being ripped from his lungs as all his fears resurfaced in his mind.

  
Valkyrie stopped her pacing when Thor’s breathing became heavy. His hands tightened around the edge of the small cot nearly snapping the frame in half. Sweat was pouring down his neck and he was completely dazed. She quickly got to her knees in front of him carefully caressing his face. She rubbed at the sweat dripping down his face.  
“It’s okay. You’re okay.” She held his cheek in the palm of one hand while rubbing his bicep with the other. With some hope that it’d bring him out of his own mind. “Thor, please.”  
After what had felt like forever his breathing slowed down and he squeezed his eyes shut. Whatever panic attack he was having was quickly coming to an end. Thor placed his hand in hers as he finally caught a grip of himself.

  
“Look, I know what happened. But it’s not your fault.” She gave his hand a firm squeeze. There were so many things she wanted to say but she just didn’t know how to say it. So much had happened in so little time. She couldn’t even make sense of it. She couldn’t imagine how he felt about it all.

  
Thor’s eyes flickered as he met her gaze. A shift in the atmosphere between them. Their proximity felt like it had become much more intimate than it once was. He normally masked his pain to the world because what God of Thunder would he couldn't compartmentalize his emotions in front of people. But with her it was different. He felt comfortable being completely transparent with her because she didn't make him feel any less for having emotions.

  
Valkyrie was temporarily impaired as she lost herself in his big blue eyes wanting nothing more than to take his pain away. She needed him as much as he needed her because they were the last remaining hope for their people. To somehow bring them back from death. If it was even possible. If it wasn’t then they’d go down fighting together. Either way, they needed each other now more than ever.

  
Seeing this side of him felt different. It made her see him in a completely different light. But she liked it. She liked that he could be vulnerable around her. It made her feel weirdly validated. She felt herself gravitating towards him, but before she got too far she stopped herself. She couldn’t do this. It felt wrong like she was taking advantage of him.

  
So, instead, she stood up in front of him. Taking a deep breath as she recomposed herself. “You can’t take him down alone.” If he could lose everything and still find some will to fight then so could she. Her past was something she needed to embrace just like he did. She needed to use it to fight. Valkyries were the most elite Asgardian warriors and if she was the last remaining Valkyrie in this universe then she’d need to act like it. She held her hand out for him. “My name is Brunnhilde. Asgardian Valkyrie here to fight by your side. You’re not alone Thor, not by a long shot.”

  
“Brunnhilde?” He let out a choked laugh as he took her hand in hers. His tone carried a level of mockery. If she could make fun of him for his name then he surely wasn't going to act like he was above it all.

  
She squeezed his hand nearly cutting the off the circulation within his arm. “My grandmother’s name was Brunnhilde.”

  
Thor took his hand back carefully holding it against his chest. “It's a beautiful name. Was she a Valkyrie too?”

  
A hint of sadness resurfaced in her eyes as she ran through her memories. The little memory she had allowed herself to keep since she’d drank herself to near death while living on Sakaar. She wasn’t so different from Thor. She too had lost everyone she loved and all her people.

  
“You come from a long line of incredible women. I can’t even call them strong because that wouldn’t do them any justice.” Thor stood up beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. It was a light gesture but he didn’t trust himself to go any further. So, he kept his distance. “We can get through this together.”

  
“What if we don't?” She stared up at him through her whispy lashes taking a step closer. The heat between them grew more and more intense by the second.

  
Thor felt it become harder and harder to contain himself. The look in her eyes was needy but he needed her more. An overwhelming thirst grew in his throat and it was taking every ounce of strength to restrain himself. But as soon as she placed her hand on his forearm to steady herself he just couldn’t take it anymore.

  
If they were going to fight for their people there was no guarantee they’d survive it. And if they didn’t he didn’t want to die with any regrets. He allowed himself to lose it a little. He took in every bit of her. From the fire burning between their lips to the way, her hands felt in his hair pulling him closer to her. It was like even with their bodies pressed against one another's it just wasn’t enough. There was a connection that neither of them could explain.

  
Brunnhilde gave in pushing him onto the small cot as she climbed on top of him. She'd never admit it to him, but he really was a God. The way his muscles flexed beneath her touch, the way he wrestled her for power, the way his lips felt against hers. It was all just so overwhelming. The way he made her feel absolutely powerful was exhilarating and she just couldn't get enough. If there was something worth fighting for it was this, them. They didn't need to label whatever it was that was going on between them because they both knew whatever it was, was stronger than the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've basically dedicated every fic I've written lately to Harm, but her official birthday is tomorrow so this is also indirectly dedicated to her. But also for Miss Julia #1 Thor stan. I love you both.  
> xoxo


End file.
